Little Wonders
by imlaughingnow
Summary: "But we're only five, we can't get married." "When we're 18 then." "What if you...what if you forget about me like my father did?" /\ The first time Beck meets Jade. He'll never forget. She'll always remember. /\ How Mara Oliver met her son's first love.


**Disclaimer: Mara and Leroy, have tags saying "made by imlaughingnow" everyone else doesn't. Figures.**

* * *

**(.x.)**

When Beck Oliver first met Jade West, he was skipping down the aisle of the neighbourhood grocery, ignoring his mother's cries to "stay close" and in sight. He was sucking on his chubby little right thumb, for Beck had a very bad habit of doing that whenever he thought nobody was looking. His black hair fell right above his ears and because he was sick last week, he never went for that scheduled haircut and so his hair fell into his eyes too. He didn't mind, he liked it this way. His mother didn't share that same affinity for his long dark locks.

The overhead lights flickered and Beck snapped his head around on hearing a sharp intake of breath. His dark, mocha eyes scanned the aisle, long forgetting his mother behind as she inspected a box of spaghetti with her lips in a thin, concentrating line. He stumbled backwards when sky blue eyes peered back at him. A long trail of light brown caramel hair that curled gently at the ends flipped behind the corner of the aisle and then Beck found himself alone again.

[He was never a fan of solitude]

He didn't spare his mother a single glance but rather took cautious, tentative steps to follow the girl he had seen. Her fringe hid her eyebrows and Beck found himself smiling when she gave him a curious look, her head tilted to the side. Her chubby cheeks were tinted with pink hues and her small, white Colgate teeth chewed on her lower lip.

She looked like she was his age. And though Beck usually didn't like girls, because he often got in trouble for "treating them too rough", he decided he would make an exception for this girl. She wasn't screaming, or yelling, or even running away from him, and she certainly wasn't demanding that they play house- Beck didn't like that game very much. Instead, she looked at him expectantly and Beck fidgeted under her watchful gaze. He craned his neck to find her mother but was greeting by the snack section of the grocer's place.

She was alone and unlike Beck, she wasn't looking around to make sure her mother was in sight. It made Beck wonder if she even had a mother. She didn't seem nervous or even worried that she was alone in such a big grocer. Beck often got lost and sometimes, he liked to hold his mother's hand, because it was a confirmation that he was never truly alone. The girl before him hummed with confidence and grace.

He contemplated saying something, but then her nose wrinkled in disgust as her eyes were trained on his thumb inside his mouth.

Oh, he hadn't even realized that he was sucking his thumb. Beck often did his best thinking with this thumb inside his mouth, and even though he got teased by the older kids a lot and chastised by his parents and teachers, he had never broken out of the habit.

"My brother sucks his thumb." She said with arched eyebrows. Beck's eyes widened in surprise, because his father always told him that "big boys don't suck their thumbs". Clearly, his father didn't know what he was talking about.

"Really?" Beck's dark eye widen in shock; this girl spoke in such a tone that made him believe that she most _definitely_ knew what she was talking about.

"Yup. He's a baby." She said in a tone of voice that suggested that maybe Beck's dad was right all along. Beck pulled his thumb out of his mouth and ignored the way it shone with his spit. He regarded the girl, in her purple dress and matching purple ribbon and scoffed.

"What do you know? You're just a girl." He sneered, frowning, for Beck Oliver was nothing if not proud.

His mother came running down the aisle and round the corner at an alarming speed when Beck let out a loud wail. The girl had shoved him quite roughly into the shelves of canned goods, making one of the Campbell's canned chicken noodle soup tins tumble unto his head. Tears sprung to his eyes almost immediately but Beck tried not to let them fall in front of the little girl. He never cried in front of anyone except his mother and most certainly wasn't going to cry in front of some, short, violent girl.

Who did she think she was anyway? He felt a surge of anger wash over him and was going to shove her back.

"At least I'm not a thumb sucker." She said proudly, head up in the air. "Girls are smarter than stupid boys anyway." She whispered ferociously as his mother closed the distance between the tow kids. Then she took a step away from him discreetly and, under his mother's scrutinizing gaze, widened her eyes & feigned innocence. For some reason, all his anger dissolved once he got another view of those blue orbs she hid behind.

His mother didn't believe her until Beck stammered out an excuse about not looking where he was going. She had crossed her arms and everything- and Beck knew that if mummy crossed her arms, mummy was angry. It was simple- simpler than stupid Math they wanted him to learn. And it was easier than spelling too- Beck _really_ hated spelling.

"Okay Beck, let's go." His mother was more than surprised when Beck shook his hair, sending shocks of black hair flying. Beck's eyes slid to the girl in front of her and then back at his mother with a pleading expression. "Where are your parents sweetie?" His mother knelt down and put her hands on Jade's shoulders. She didn't like the way the girl had flinched at her touch. A wave of sympathy for the young girl washed over Mara Oliver and drowned out all thoughts she had about the girl giving Beck a little shove.

[She was a fighter, wasn't she?]

She didn't answer and the woman pursed her lips in a thin line. She knew she wasn't the best parent out here, but at least she could keep track of her son. Mara flipped her shining, charcoal hair over her shoulder, exposing her shimmering, olive shoulders. The little girl kept her gaze trained on the floor in front of her and dug the cuticles of her nails until they bled. She never liked speaking to adults much and if this woman was anything like her father or nanny, she was going to get an earful she particularly wasn't interested in receiving.

"Beck, go keep an eye on the cart," Mara told her son. He made no move to leave and Mara turned to find his eyes trained firmly on the silent girl in front of them. He had the face he made when he couldn't figure out what 10 x 2 was. His nose was scrunched and his eyebrows met at the middle, in a furrowed mess. Mara reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes- he really needed a haircut. "She'll be fine," she reassured the boy.

Beck had already forged a strong bond with a girl who, well, she almost made him cry. Rough Neck Beck, as they liked to call him, finally got schooled by a girl who was an entire head shorter than he was.

"I'm Mara, what's your name?" She asked the girl in a gentle voice.

Silence.

"You won't get in trouble."

A head of brown hair darted up; sky blue eyes looked up, clouds of hope glowing.

"I pinky promise."

A chubby, tiny pinky hesitantly found itself wrapped around the larger, caramel one. They stayed like that, and Mara watched the girl's shoulders relax.

"Where are your parents?" Mara asked again, patiently. She heard Beck shuffling a few feet behind her.

The girl shrugged. "My mom is in New York." She mumbled. It was soft and cautious. She still didn't look at the older woman in the eye.

"What about your daddy?"

More hesitation.

She pulled at her nail cuticles once more.

"Hey," Mara said softly, putting her bigger hands over the girls' own smaller ones, "it's okay." The girl finally glanced at the older woman in front of her. Mara was taken aback at the brilliant blues that gleamed at her worriedly. She had never seen such a vibrant shade before. They were glistening like the sea on a particularly sunny day.

"I don't know where father is." Fear laced her words. "I left when he wasn't looking." She admitted and Mara let out a sigh of relief. She had noticed the girl's fear and had jumped to conclusions. She was always expecting the worst of the worst these days, wasn't she? Before Mara could speak, the girl continued to speak, a stream of words falling down between them, forming a large, messy puddle of words.

"I was just really hungry and father said I couldn't eat until he was finished with his phone call because it was very important and I was just so hungry. I didn't-"

"You're still hungry?"

The girl chewed her lower lip and examined her toes as they wiggled in her tiny flip-flops.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on." Mara held the girl's hand and walked her over to where Beck was waiting with anxious eyes, his thumb had found its way back inside his mouth. Mara sighed and the girl wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Don't do that," the girl said, disdain evident in her voice. Mara gave the girl a pat on her back, because, well, she had been trying to get Beck to stop for 5 years and she hadn't really been successful. So she was sure that her son wouldn't react to-

Oh. He stopped sucking his thumb.

"Only your little brother does that," Beck said, his 5 year old pride evidently wounded.

"And he's a _baby_," she said, stressing her words as if reiterating something Mara was missing. A look exchanged between the two 5 year olds and Mara arched an eyebrow. How they were able to understand each other so well was beyond her. Beck was never very good at making friends- particularly because he was a thumb sucker and particularly because the only people who wanted to befriend him were little giggling girls that he had no time for, seeing as his schedule was already booked watching Power Ranger re-runs.

"I'm not a baby." Beck said, wiping his hands on his trousers.

The girl shrugged and tugged on Mara's hand, snapping her out of her examination of the two kids. Beck never took his eyes off the girl and the girl never so much as gave Beck the time of day. Instead, she stuck close to Mara, gripping her hand as they walked to the car after paying for her items. She would smile and something would flash through the girl's eyes but Mara would never be able to pinpoint exactly what it was. She would get distracted, or Beck would call the girl over and the next time Mara faced the girl's eyes, it would be gone.

"We'll get you something to eat and then find your father." Mara said, and the younger girl took a step back and knocked into Beck who used his own little hands to steady her.

"I don't want to go back. I like it here. I like you." Mara was sure she liked Beck too, seeing as the little girl never moved out of her son's grasp. Or maybe he just hadn't let her go. either way, it was kind of cute and unnerving all in one. Like something out of a Lifetime movie. Mara was a bit of a helpless romantic and maybe it was her imagination getting the best of her but her son had seemed to have found- no. That was ridiculous. Cute, but still outlandish.

"Come on honey, let's just get you something to eat. Whatever you want. You can have it."

"Anything?" Beck's dark eyes widened in surprised and danced with excitement. The girl however, was unmoved.

"Come on, Jade. We can get ice-cream." Beck poked her in the shoulder and the girl wiggled out of his arms and crossed her arms.

"Jade...?" Mara asked.

"That's her name; Jade." Beck spoke like it was the most obvious thing around. Mara had asked the girl on numerous occasions what her name was, but she had never replied. Apparently, all she had to do was get Beck to ask her and she would have gotten an answer. It was odd, considering the fact that Beck and Jade had never really spoken in lengths without her nearby. How was it possible for her to not overhear any of their conversations?

The two children seemed to have a commanding effect on each other. Beck clearly held Jade in high esteem and did his best to be a gentleman and not man handle her like he usually did with other girls. He never understood that he had to be gentler with girls. Well, all girls except Jade. He didn't lose his patience either- usually Beck had a temper when things didn't go his way and often get jealous when his mother didn't give him as much attention as he desired, however, Beck had no problem playing nice and sharing everything with Jade.

Instead of holding unto her right hand, like he usually did, Beck held unto Jade's left hand while Jade held unto Mara's. sometimes, Jade would let go of Mara's hand and walk ahead, trying to slip her hand out of Beck's but he wouldn't let her go. Jade strayed away sometimes, like she would disappear and sometimes, she would disappear during the oddest of moments, and Mara's heart would skip a beat. But she would always find her with Beck latched unto her left hand.

She wondered if this was what it was going to be like when Beck fell in love and got married.

This empty feeling she got.

"Is your name Jade?" She asked the girl and Beck nudged her gently.

Gently. Clearly Mara had been somehow out ranked by Jade. The two of them seemed to take turns bossing each other around, or rather, there were specific intervals where one of them took the lead and the other followed.

The girl nodded, "Jade West."

Mara felt a boulder sink to the bottom of her stomach and she brought a hand to her pinch her nose bridge.

The West family was known for being as influential as they were.

West was just another word for prestige around here.

.

After a quick stop at the ice-cream parlor with the two kids in tow, Mara glanced at her watch worriedly. She was torn between depositing Jade back to the father she clearly had issues with at suck a tender age, or trying to make today something Jade would enjoy. Something she could smile at, when her father was "too busy on his phone" to give her any attention, or her mother was always with her baby brother "spending more quality time together- away from father".

She watched as Jade nudged Beck causing his face to sink into his vanilla ice cream cone. He shot his head up and gave her a flabbergasted look. His surprise melted away as he joined with her laughter. They howled with laughter; probably some inside joke only they could understand. It made Mara roll her eyes; she had only been with Jade for such a small period of time and Beck and Jade were already acting like a couple celebrating their 30th anniversary.

L.o.v.e. is what Jade seemed to need more than any sugary treat.

A.f.f.e.c.t.i.o.n. is what she craved.

A.t.t.e.n.t.i.o.n. is what Beck always gave her.

Once or twice, Jade would fret or lose her temper but Beck would always poke her in the shoulder and shoot her a boyish grin and Jade's anger would dissipate. Jade almost had a tantrum when the waiter messed when the waiter put nuts in her ice-cream sunday, until Beck patted her on the shoulder and held out his own chocolate cone to her. She reluctantly switched ice creams until Beck picked out the nuts, and she claimed what was rightfully hers; chocolate mudslides.

(And, also her son)

No. That was ridiculous. They were just kids.

Hell, they've only known each other for a little over an hour.

It unnerved Mara the deep connection they seemed to have. They understood each other and seemed to know exactly what it was the other needed, without any vocal declaration. They acted like Mara's parents did on Sunday afternoons and soon Jade grew weary of pulling her hand out of Beck's grip.

Now she was smearing a napkin haphazardly across Beck's sticky face and chiding him for putting his elbows on the table. She mimicked the way she had seen her grandmother do every Saturday night for dinner.

.

It took Mara 6 failed attempts to get a phone number to call Leroy West. He never picked up and Jade flashed her a toothy grin before running off to the money bars, making sure to say, "make sure I don't fall Beck" to which the younger boy nodded gravely.

Mara sat on the bench and kept a careful watch on the two kids. Jade joined her a few minutes later and they watched as Beck almost put his finger in his mouth, then looked around for Jade, then put his hand back at his side. Mara arched her eyebrows at the proud expression Jade wore across her face.

.

Leroy West had finally gotten in touch with Mara Oliver. He had called off the police squad and seemed more unnerved than worried. He demanded to know why he wasn't contacted earlier and Mara spoke tightly, explaining how long it took her to coax Jade out of getting a name and a number.

"Jade seemed more hungry than anything so I got her a snack. She said she was asking for lunch and never got it."

That shut him up.

.

"Your dad's coming." They were on the bench, while Beck was building a castle for Jade.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with you."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm afraid that can't happen. Your parents love you very much and want you with them."

"They love my brother more."

"They don't." Mara was surprised at Jade's words.

"They do. Boys carry on the family name. Girls give them away." Jade was repeating what she had heard her father repeat on numerous occasions while her mother would shoot her a sympathetic look from across the room.

"They love you, Jade. Don't you doubt that, ever. Your father was worried senseless about you." Mara said and pinched her nose bridge because she was never good at lying. Especially to a child. Jade's father was stoic.

"He was?"

"He was."

"He never got worried the other times I left."

Mara's heart sunk in her chest and she cleared her throat.

"Sometimes I thinks he forgets about me." Jade paused, "when I tried to run away from you, you caught me every time."

Since when were five year olds so intuitive?

"If it counts, I'll never forget about you." Mara held Jade's hands in hers.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Not even if we never meet again?"

"Even if we never meet again. It's hard to forget you, Jade West."

Jade smiled softly.

.

Jade's father came in a rush of formal words and an offer to compensate her for taking such good care of his daughter.

Mara shook her head and shot Jade the best smile she could muster.

"I'll leave you to say goodbye." Her father said, noticing Jade sniffling at her side, before he stalked back to the car, mouthing off to the driver who had lit a cigarette.

"I wish I could stay with you, Mara." Jade's blue eyes gleamed with tears, "and Beck." Beck's eye gleamed proudly.

"I know honey, I wish you could stay too." Mara gave the girl a tight hug.

"I wish you were my mom." She said and Mara. Blinked rapidly. She didn't know how she had managed to get so emotionally attached. "You would always hold my hand and braid my hair and tell my more nice stories."

Mara didn't know exactly what to say to that.

"Maybe she can." Beck said slowly.

"How?" Jade inquired eagerly but Mara could see her hopes weren't set very high. Disappointment had taught her better.

"If we get married, then my mum will be your mum." Beck said with such confidence, Mara almost wanted to roll her eyes. "And you could stay with us and my dad forever." Beck shrugged and Jade tilted her head to the side.

"But we're only five, we can't get married." Mara saw the wheels turning in Beck's little mind.

"When we're 18 then."

"What if you...what if you forget about me like my father did?"

"That will never happen." Beck spoke gravely and pulled Jade into a hug. Mara felt like she was intruding on a personal moment, which was ridiculous since they were only five. Even if their words belonged to those of 35 year olds.

"You'll fine me?" Jade asked, her blue eyes gleaming in hope.

Mara hoped to death Beck wouldn't let her down.

Beck hoped to death Jade wouldn't go.

She kissed his cheek and as she walked away, he called out, "I'll always find you, and we'll be together forever. Then we'll get married and my mom will be yours and you will be remembered forever."

[So said, so done.]

**(.x.)**

* * *

**Well after a certain German Gansta and California thug, as well as a creeper from Down Under threatened me. I couldn't delete it but it worried me so much that I had to revise this piece of shit. Honestly, this is embarrassing. I was really hoping nobody was going to review this. :| **

**So much for improving the pages.**


End file.
